


Finding Stars not Counting Scars

by The_Lonely_Geek



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Geek/pseuds/The_Lonely_Geek
Summary: Belle French, new girl at school, is immediately drawn to the notorious Rumpelstiltskin, a troubled, closed off guy who has a bad reputation with criminal tendencies. Will Belle be able to get him to open up, or will he carry on in the footsteps of his parents?





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure that you'll be okay walking on your own?” Belle's dad asked her, giving her a concerned look. Belle sighed. She wished that he would accept that this was her life now. Things had been difficult since her mother had died; now her dad's business had gone bust, and things were only getting more difficult. She'd just have to get used to going to a public school and not having a chauffeur driving her everywhere.

“I'll be fine, dad,” She told him. “School's only ten minutes away.”

“I know,” He told her, handing her a sandwich box to put in her bag. “It's just not the best neighbourhood and I worry.”

“I'll see you later,” She said, leaning in to hug him. “Bye.”

“Bye,” He replied, opening the front door for her. “Text me if you need anything.” Belle nodded and stepped outside. She was slightly nervous about starting this new school. She was lucky that she was starting at the beginning of the year instead of halfway through the year. She knew that it'd still be difficult making new friends. Everyone at her school would already know each other and have formed their friendship groups.

“Um, I'm new,” Belle said to the person at reception, hoping that they could give her a map or timetable or something that would tell her where to go.

“Hmm?” The person looked up from their computer. “What did you say?”

“I'm new,” Belle repeated. “I don't know where to go.” The receptionist sighed slightly at this. “Name?”

“Belle French,” She told her. The receptionist tapped something into her computer and then began printing something. She passed it to Belle.

“The map's on one side, the timetable's on the other,” She explained. “You've got form now in room 045. It's down that corridor-” Here she pointed to the corridor behind Belle. “Out the door at the end. Turn left and head into the building straight ahead turn right and it's the third door on the right.”

“Thanks,” Belle said, trying to remember these directions. She turned to go down the corridor when the bell rang. The corridor suddenly began to fill with people, rushing to get to their form room on time and Belle suddenly felt very disorientated, but she still managed to make it to her form room in time.

“You must be Belle,” The teacher said when she walked in and Belle nodded. “There's a spare seat over there.” He pointed to table at the back of the classroom. There were two chairs, but one was already occupied so Belle assumed she meant the seat next to it. She walked over to it and put her bag under the desk. The person didn't even look up when she sat down.

“Hi,” She said, hoping that she might be able to get one friendly face in this huge, confusing school. “I'm Belle.” The other person looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

“So?” From his accent, Belle could tell that he came from Scotland. Belle had never been to Scotland. Until her mum died, Belle had lived in Australia. When her mum died, her dad couldn't bear staying in Australia so they moved to America. Belle had never really liked America. Most people there made fun of her accent. Belle sighed at his rudeness and realised that she would probably be spending most form times sitting ignoring this boy.

“Rumpelstiltskin,” The teacher began to walk over to the two of them a few minutes later. It took Belle a moment to realise that Rumpelstiltskin was the guy who she was sitting next to. It was no wonder he was so grumpy with a name like that. “This is Belle, she's new today and you have a lot of lessons together, so I expect you to show her where the classrooms are and just generally help her.”

“You want me to be her babysitter?” Rumpelstiltskin laughed, raising an eyebrow at the teacher. “No thanks, dearie.”

“I wasn't asking,” The teacher said. “Unless you want me to phone home.”

“Oh, I'm so scared,” Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, but Belle noticed something flicker in his eyes and he gave in to the teacher. “Fine, just don't expect me to baby her for more than a week.” When the teacher left them, Belle dug a book out of her bag and started to read. “What's that?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, wrinkling his nose up in disgust at the book.

“A book,” Belle replied before sarcastically adding. “They have words in that form sentences that make a story.”

“Very funny, dearie,” He replied. “Why would you read though? It's boring.”

“Only boring people get bored,” Belle replied, before continuing to read. She spared some attention to the mood of the room. The other kids turned around to check out the new girl, but their curiosity lasted only for a few seconds before they caught sight of Rumpelstiltskin and returned to their own business. Always uncomfortable as an object of curiosity, Belle was relieved not to have to deal with strangers staring at her.

Belle was beginning to like this prickly guy. From the way everyone else in the classroom avoided looking at him, she could tell that he wasn't popular. Yet another reason to like him. They didn't speak again until a couple of minutes before the bell went signalling the start of lesson one.

“We've got history first,” Rumpelstiltskin told her. “It's just down the corridor.”

“My favourite,” Belle smiled, closing her book and putting it back in her bag.

“Of course it is,” Rumpelstiltskin muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Do you like anything?” Belle asked him. He seemed so negative and to hate everything, but there had to be something that he liked.

“Cocaine,” He replied then burst out laughing at Belle's expression. He could tell from her reaction that she had led a very sheltered life. “I was joking.” He added and though Belle could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth, she smiled slightly.

“So what do you like?” She asked as they stood up to go to their lesson. She noticed that as they stood up, he winced slightly. “Are you okay?” She asked. A flicker of anger came across his eyes.

“I'm fine,” He muttered, annoyed. “Just because I'm being forced to baby you for the first few days, it doesn't mean we're friends.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Belle right?” Belle turned and smiled at the person sitting next to her in lesson three. She was the first person to sound genuine whilst talking to her.  Rumpelstiltskin had made it obvious that hanging out with her was a chore, though his answers to her questions had grown less acerbic as Belle remained unruffled by his bad manners. Before they’d parted ways, she was sure she’d caught a smile on him when he thought she wasn’t looking. Now, however, her table partner was grinning openly. “I'm Ruby.”

“Hi,” Belle smiled. “Yeah, it's Belle.”

“We're lucky we got Ms. Blanchard for physics,” She told her. “She spends most of the time putting on documentaries so we can just chat.”

“I hate physics,” Belle told her. “It's so boring with all the equations.”

“I know right,” She agreed. “So anyway, why did you move to the States?” She asked. Belle bit her lip nervously. Ruby seemed really nice, but she didn't really want to tell her about her mum dying.

“It's fine if you don't want to tell me.” She said, seeing that Belle was uncomfortable. “I get it. I've had stuff happen to me too. My parents are dead.”

“Oh,” Belle said, surprised that this girl was willing to share that with her when they barely knew each other. She decided that she would tell her. “I'm sorry, my mum died too. It's why I moved here, my dad couldn't bear to stay in Australia.”

“That sucks,” Ruby replied. “My parents died when I was a baby, so I never knew them. People always say they're sorry about them dying, but I don't really miss them. It's hard to miss something when you never had it if you get what I mean?”

“Yeah, it makes sense,” Belle smiled. “It's kinda sad, but I get it. Who brought you up?”

“My granny,” Ruby told her. “She owns a diner that I help out at the weekend. Do you want to hang out there after school?” She asked. “Friends of mine get free drinks.”

“I'd love to,” Belle smiled, glad that she seemed to have made a friend. Everyone else seemed to avoid her when they saw her with Rumpelstiltskin. She got the impression that he was a loner. She hadn't seen him talk to anyone else other than her and the teachers, and he only talked to the teachers when he had to.

“Hey Rubes,” Belle heard someone calling to Ruby as they made their way to the field to eat their lunch. “Fancy spending lunch behind the bike sheds.” Ruby's face turned to stone at this comment.

“Bit of a weird place to be eating lunch,” She snarled. “Wouldn't you say, Killian?” Belle realised that Killian must be the guy that had called to her.

“Well,” He smirked. “We wouldn't be eating our sandwiches really.”

“Very funny,” Ruby said sarcastically and they began to walk on. Something told Belle that boys wanting to make out with Ruby at lunch was a regular thing.

“Come on love,” Killian said, arrogantly. “It's not like you haven't done it with half the school. Everyone knows that you're a s-” Belle didn't let him finish though. She hated it when girls were given labels because of who they've dated.

“And how many girls in the school have you done it with?” Belle asked suddenly. “Probably just as many as Ruby, but you're a guy so that's fine isn't it? It's cool if you're a guy. But no, if a girl does the exact same thing, it makes them...” Belle shook her head. “I'm not even going to say it. It's such a disgusting word. Leave Ruby alone.” She said, turning to leave, but Killian spoke before she could.

“I like a feisty one if you ever want to...” He didn't finish the sentence, but he raised his eyebrows.

“I'd kill myself before that,” Belle replied. “You're disgusting.”

“Excuse me?” Killian said, taking a step forward, his arm raised ready to slap her, but someone jumped in the way.

“Leave her alone,” Belle didn't need to look to see his face to know who it was. She could tell just from the voice. She was beginning to think that the Scottish accent was her favourite accent. “She was just speaking the truth.” Killian laughed at Rumpelstiltskin jumping to protect Belle.

“Why?” He grinned. “You hoping to get your hands on her?” But he still backed down and walked off the other way.

“Rumpelstiltskin,” Belle said quickly. “Thanks.” But he had already stalked off down the corridor.

“Thanks,” Ruby smiled as they walked off. “You didn't have to. How come Rumpelstiltskin came to your rescue then?” Belle shrugged.

“I don't know,” She replied. “He was forced to be my 'buddy', but I got the impression he wasn't very happy about it and didn't like me that much.”

“He doesn't like a lot much,” Ruby told her.

“Apart from cocaine,” Belle muttered, remembering their earlier conversation.

“What?” Ruby said. “You know about his criminal tendencies? It's only lunchtime on the first day. Did you request something from him?”

“Huh?” Belle said, confused. “He doesn't really do cocaine. It was a joke.”

“Oh, I might as well warn you, if you don't already know,” Ruby told her. “His family are the ones to go to if you want something really cheap or things that are not so legal.”

“Things really cheap?” Belle asked. She was showing her sheltered childhood. Her dad had always tried to protect her from these kinds of thing.

“Stolen,” Ruby told her, looking at Belle confused by how sheltered Belle's life had been. “That's why it's so cheap.”

“He seemed nice though,” Belle told her. “Just because his family is like that, it doesn't mean that Rumpelstiltskin is.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Which is why he spends his weekends doing drug deliveries for his parents.”

“He might not want to,” Belle argued. Ruby didn't bother replying, but she still didn't look convinced.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for child abuse in this chapter.

“Boy!” Rumpelstiltskin jumped up quickly and rushed into the kitchen, not wanting to upset his parents. “Why are the crumbs on the counter?” He saw his mum, Fiona, pointing to the offending part of the counter.

“I'm sorry mother,” Rumpelstiltskin said immediately, knowing that this wouldn't stop him being punished, but it might lesson his punishment. “I'll clear it up.” But his mother grabbed his wrist and slapped his face before he could.

“You will clear it up,” She told him. “But you will receive your punishment first.”

“Yes mother,” He muttered, bowing his head, knowing what was coming. His mum held her hand out and Rumpelstiltskin began to take his belt off, but his father walked into the room before he could.

Rumpelstiltskin ran out of the room after he had received his punishment, desperate to get away from his mother. When he saw the state of his back in the bathroom mirror, he knew that he wouldn't be going into school the next day. Part of him was slightly disappointed. He wanted to know Belle better. She didn't back away from him when he put his walls up. She was the first person who hadn't. At the end of the school day, she’d caught sight of him across the school yard and waved at him, a smile on her face.

She had stirred something in him that he hadn't felt in a long time: happiness.

He wished that there was some way he could escape his parents. He knew they didn't want him. He was just a burden to them, but they had a hold over him. He didn't know why he cared so much about their opinion. When he had first moved to America, he had tried to make friends, but everyone had been too scared of who his parents were to be friends. After that, he decided that he didn't want to get to know any of the people in his year anyway.

It was only then that he had decided to be the person that his parents wanted him to be. If people were going to see him as a monster, a monster he would be. If he told anyone what parents did to him, his parents would tell the police the things he did. He'd be locked away for the rest of his life if that happened. The things he had done. They were despicable. He tried not to think about that though. He had tried to tell his teacher once that his parents beat him, when he first moved to America. They hadn't believed him though. They had thought he was just trying to get attention because he wasn't settling in well.

_**2 days later** _

“How come you weren't at school yesterday?” Belle asked Rumpelstiltskin when they were in form.

“I was ill,” Rumpelstiltskin lied. Telling her the truth, would have been embarrassing. “It was some sort of stomach bug.”

“I hope you're feeling better,” Belle smiled. “I wanted to thank you, for the other day. You walked off before I could.”

“I said I'd look after you for the first week,” Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. “I never go back on my word.”

“Well thanks anyway,” Belle smiled and they sat in silence for a few minutes. “Do you mind if I call you Rumple?” She asked suddenly. Rumpelstiltskin gave her a weird look. “It's just Rumpelstiltskin is a bit of a mouthful and you look like more of a Rumple.” Rumpelstiltskin allowed himself to smile slightly. He hated his name. His parents had named him Rumpelstiltskin because he was a burden on them. They had never intended to have a child.

“Rumple?” He asked. The last time someone had called him that, he had reacted very violently. “Alright dearie.” He smiled and his heart started to beat slightly faster as she returned the smile. Belle was the first person he had met who had been nice towards him. He had no doubt by now that she probably knew about his family business and his involvement in it. He didn't want to break the law, but his parents told them that his loyalties lay with them and he needed to do what they told him to. He was only 16 now, so he wouldn't be able to leave them, but on his 18th birthday, he was planning on leaving. He was saving as much money as he could and he would head back to Scotland.

He had grown up in Scotland, but when the family business had grown, his parents wanted to move to America to make more money. He had liked it in Scotland. He had had a few friends there and no one had made fun of his accent. Belle was different though. She also didn't come from America. She didn't fit in with everyone just like he didn't. Instead of being interested in boys and make up as most girls their age were, she loved to read. She didn't care what anyone else thought about her.

She smiled at the way Rumple said 'dearie'. It was the small things like that that made her like him. He had built up so many walls around himself and just small bursts of character like that, she loved. He understood what it was like to move to a whole new country and be an outcast. She didn't really care about being an outcast though. If people didn't like her, it was their problem not hers.

“Rumple, can I ask you something?” Belle asked suddenly. She didn't believe that he was a monster and wanted to help in his family business. From what she had heard about him, he sometimes beat people up as part of his job. To send a message. That's what Ruby had told her anyway. She couldn't believe that someone who had helped her when she was arguing with Killian, would willingly beat up innocent people who had made a mistake.

“You just did,” He smirked and Belle sighed slightly. “Yes, but I can't promise that I will answer.”

“Why do you do the stuff that you do?” Belle asked. “I mean for your 'family business'.” Rumple sighed slightly. He wanted to trust Belle, but he had never been able to trust anyone before. His parents had always told him that trusting was weakness. The only person he could ever depend on was himself. He decided to go with half the truth.

“My parents want me to do it,” Rumple told her, which was true. “And I don't want to disappoint them.” This bit was also true, but it wasn't the whole truth. He didn't want to disappoint them because then he would get punished. He felt uncomfortable about doing the things he did and he felt guilty about it, but he was too scared of his parents to stand up to them. He was a coward. Belle looked confused.

“You know it's wrong though, don't you?” Belle asked and Rumple nodded slightly. “But surely it's better to do the right thing than try to please your parents?” Rumple shrugged.

“It's complicated,” He told her and then wouldn't talk to her for the rest of form. Now he didn’t care about their opinion. They expected the worst of him, and he was glad to oblige them. Belle, though...He knew that Ruby Lucas would have filled her in about his story. 

He had known it even as he stepped between Killian and Belle, drawing attention to himself, and he’d accepted that Belle would request another guide through her first days of school. No doubt her request would be granted. He’d only been assigned to her because she’d been unlucky enough that there’d been no other empty seats in form room. But she’d waved at him.

Yes. She made him feel… not unhappy.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Something's going on with Rumple,” Belle told Ruby. “He won't talk about it, but something's going on at home.” Ruby wasn't paying attention to that part though.

“Rumple?” She asked. “You call him Rumple?” Belle just shrugged.

“Rumpelstiltskin seemed a bit long,” Belle told her.

“The last time anyone tried to call him Rumple, they got a punch round the face,” Ruby told her. “He broke their nose.”

“Rumple's broken someone's nose?” Belle asked. “Over a nickname?”

“Yep,” Ruby told her. “He's been known to be pretty violent over really small things.”

“When I asked him why he does all that stuff, with drugs and stolen goods,” Belle told Ruby. “He didn't seem to want to do that stuff. He hated it, but for some reason there's something, some reason, why he feels like he has to.” Ruby shook her head.

“I doubt it,” She replied.

“I don't,” Belle said, shaking her head. “I'm going to find out what's wrong.” Belle told her. “I'm going to find out and I'm going to help him.”

“Why?” Ruby asked, shrugging.

“Who else will?” Belle asked. “If my mum taught me one thing, it's that if something's wrong you've got to sort it out. The only person that's gonna fix it is yourself.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “What?” Belle asked, seeing the eye roll.

“That's so cheesy,” Ruby told her. “Maybe you can't help everyone though Belle. Rumpelstiltskin has pushed away everyone who has tried to get close to him.”

“Well then,” Belle smiled. “If he tries to push me away, I'll just have to keep trying.”

“I'm telling you Belle, it's not gonna work.”

“Well I'm not going to give up without trying,” Belle said, standing up.

_**1 week later** _

“Why do you insist on trying to make conversation?” Rumple asked Belle as she began to speak to him in form.

“You really like sitting here in silence?” She asked him.

“What do you think I did before you came here?” He smirked. “I like being alone.”

“I think you're lying,” Belle said, looking him in the eye. “I think you're lonely. I think you deliberately push people away so that you never get close to anyone.” Belle told him, narrowing her eyes as his face turns to anger.

“Well I think you're wrong,” Rumple said, raising his voice in anger slightly. Several people in the class turned their heads to look at them. “Just leave me alone Belle.”

“No,” Belle bent down to take her book out of her bag. “This facade may fool others, but it doesn't fool me Rumple. I don't care if you won't admit. I just want you to know I'm here, if you need to talk about it.”

“Well I don't,” He yelled, standing up furiously.

“Rumpelstiltskin, sit back down,” The teacher said immediately, sensing that he was about to cause a scene. Rumple ignored the teacher though and walked towards the door.

“I feel sick, I'm going to the medical room,” He told her, before slamming the door behind him. Belle sighed before opening her book and reading.

_**Later that day** _

“Rumple was being really weird in form today,” Belle told Ruby while they were eating their lunch together.

“Oh yeah?” Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow. “Isn't he always weird?”

“No – well yeah, but this time it was different,” Belle explained. “We were talking and then he just got really closed off and angry and walked out.”

“I don't know why you're surprised,” Ruby replied. “That's the same way he acts towards everyone. I told you from the start that he's trouble. I'd just ignore him if I were you.”

“I can't just ignore it though,” Belle sighed. “There's something niggling at me. I don't know what though.”

“Oh my gosh,” Ruby said suddenly, staring at Belle. “You have a crush on Rumpelstiltskin don't you?”

“What!” Belle exclaimed, taken completely by surprise at Ruby's comment. “No.”

“You so have a crush on him,” Ruby grinned. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I don't,” Belle denied, but the more Ruby made her think about it, the more she realised it could be true. Ruby raised an eyebrow at Belle. “Fine,” Belle admitted. “I might, but you can't tell anyone.”

“I knew it,” Ruby grinned triumphantly. “Now the question is how to get him to fall for you.”

“He hates me,” Belle pointed out.

“He hates everyone,” Ruby reminded her. “Plus he lets you call him Rumple. He's got a soft spot for you.”

“You really think so?” Belle asked, perking up slightly.

“Of course,” Ruby told her.

_**A few days later** _

“We need to talk,” Rumple muttered to Belle, walking up to her and Ruby at lunch. Then he turned to Ruby. “Please remove yourself from this conversation.” Ruby rolled her eyes in irritation, but walked away.

“What's up?” Belle asked Rumple, giving him a quick smile.

“Why?” He asked her. “Why won't you leave me alone? Why won't you just ignore me like anyone else?”

“I'm insulted if you think that I want to be like anyone else,” Belle replied. “Being normal is overrated.” Rumple smiled slightly at this.

“Why don't you leave me alone though?” He asked.

“You don't deserve to be alone,” Belle told him. “I think you're a good person who has had lots bad things happen to. I think there is a human, a lonely one, behind the monster you pretend to be in front of everyone.”

“I-if I tell you something,” Rumple began. He wasn't sure why he was trusting this strange girl. She seemed to have flown into his life and turned everything upside down, but it seemed like she was gonna be sticking around. She refused to go when he pushed her away. He just felt like he could depend on her. “Will you promise me not to tell anyone?” Belle nodded.

“If you don't want me to I won't,” She promised. “But I'll do whatever I can to help you.”

“I think it would be easier to show you.” He told her. “Could I come round yours after school?” Belle nodded.

“Of course,” She told him. “I'll meet you by the gates when school ends.”

“Thanks,” He said, and for almost the first time in his life, he was genuine when he was thanking someone. He really needed someone to talk to and Belle was the first person who had offered themselves to be their for him. No one else had ever bothered to ask why he had closed himself off from the rest of the world and did the things he did. Everyone else just judged him for what he did.

“It's called being a friend,” She smiled. She was so glad that Rumple was finally opening up to her. She didn't know why he had said that it would be easier for him to show her why he did the things he did, but she didn't care. She was just glad that he had finally started to trust her. She knew that she was falling for him, but she knew that she would want to help him regardless. Her mum had always taught her to do what she thought was right. Her mum always said that the most closed off people were often the most broken, the ones that needed the most healing.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Promise me that you won't tell anyone,” Rumple said to Belle when they were in her room. “Please Belle, promise me.”

“Of course,” Belle told him. “I would never betray your trust.” Rumple nodded and pulled off his shirt and turned so his back faced her. She bit her lip to stop a gasp coming out. She hadn't known what he had wanted to talk to her about, but she hadn't expected this. “Rumple, I'm so sorry.” Was all that she managed to get out. She put her hand on his back, running her fingers along the jagged, angry scars running down his back. Rumple breathed in sharply as her fingers touched his back. They felt kind of comforting, but it didn't stop them hurting.

“Don't,” He whispered, pulling his shirt over his head, covering the scars up again.

“Who did that to you Rumple?” Belle asked, walking around so that she faced him.

“My parents,” He whispered. “When I do something wrong.” Belle leaned forward and hugged him, surprising him. He began to push her off, but she wouldn't budge and he found it comforting after a while.

“Rumple, if you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't,” Belle told him. “But I think you should.” Rumple shook his head insistently.

“No,” He told her.

“Can I at least ask why you don't want to tell anyone?” Belle asked, her eyes filled with concern.

“I did tell someone once,” Rumple admitted. “But I wasn't believed. My parents only punished me more for telling.”

“Rumple, I'm so sorry,” She whispered. “You don't have to go through this alone, I'm here for you.” Then, though neither of them planned it, they both leaned in and kissed. Fireworks exploded around Rumple as he felt Belle's lips brush against his. This was the happiest he had ever felt. Belle had captured his heart, but he never thought that she would feel the same way about him.

“That was...” Rumple whispered as they broke apart.

“Amazing,” Belle smiled, finishing his sentence. Then they leaned in again to kiss, but Belle pulled away abruptly as they heard the front door open. “My dad's home.” She whispered. “He's kind of protective, sorry.”

“It's fine,” Rumple said.

“Belle, are you home?” Her dad called.

“Yeah,” She replied. “I'm in my room, with a friend.” Belle said, then she went to her bedroom door to open it so that she could greet her dad properly. Belle's dad hugged her as soon as she came out.

“Who's this friend then?” He asked. “Is it that girl you're always talking about? Ruby?” Belle shook her head.

“No dad,” She said as Rumple walked out of her room. “This is Rumple.” Her dad's widened as he saw Rumple.

“Get out of my house,” He said to him. “You're not welcome here. I know who you are. Who your parents are. What you do.”

“Dad it's okay,” Belle told him. “He's not his parents.”

“No,” Belle's dad said, shaking his head. “I've heard the things he's done. People like him are the reason why I didn't want to have to move to this neighbourhood. He's a monster, Belle.”

“No he's not,” Belle protested. “Rumple is a good person.”

“It's fine Belle,” Rumple said. “I was about to leave anyway.”

“And don't return.” Belle's dad told him.

_**The next day** _

“Ruby,” Belle smiled as she saw her friend. “There's something I have to tell you.” She told her excitedly.

“There's something that I need to tell you too,” Ruby replied, but Belle was so excited to tell Ruby that her and Rumple had kissed that she didn't notice the tears Ruby was blinking back.“But you first, you look so excited.”

“Rumple came round my place last night and we kissed,” Belle smiled dreamily at the memory.

“You did?” Ruby asked, hugging her friend. “How was it? Are you two like officially dating yet?” Belle shrugged.

“I don't know, my dad kind of came home and kicked him out,” Belle said, her face falling slightly. “And said he didn't want him in the house again. I'm gonna work on him though. He has to see that Rumple isn't a bad person. Anyway, what's your news?” She asked, and Ruby's smile vanished.

“I think I'm going to have to move,” She told Belle. “They've put the rent up but Granny isn't selling more stuff to keep up with it so she's gonna go bust and we'll have to move.”

“You can't move,” Belle exclaimed. “You're my best friend.”

“We're gonna have to,” Ruby shrugged.

“Where will you go though?” Belle asked.

“Granny says we'll have to move in with some old friends of hers until we can get back on our feet, but they live 5 hours away,” Ruby replied, a tear starting to fall down her cheek.

“We'll figure something out,” Belle told her. “I promise.”

_**A while later** _

“Sorry about my dad,” Belle said to Rumple.

“It's fine,” Rumple told her. “I'm used to it.”

“That doesn't mean you should accept it,” Belle replied. “Anyway, I believe we were in the middle of something yesterday.” She smiled and leaned in closer to Rumple and Rumple leaned closer to her and their lips touched. They pulled away suddenly when they heard someone whistling behind them. They turned and saw Killian standing behind them.

“Oh look it's Beauty and the Beast,” He laughed.

“I'm surprised you know that Belle means beautiful,” Rumple snarled angrily. “You're so thick headed.”

“Rumple isn't a beast,” Belle glared at Killian who walked over to her laughing.

“Clearly you haven't been around long enough to know what he gets up to outside of school then,” Killian told her. “Love.”

“She is not your 'love', dearie,” Rumple said, blocking him from reaching Belle. “So I suggest you leave us alone.” Killian glared at them for a few more seconds before he walked off angrily.

“Does this makes us, like officially dating then?” Belle turns to Rumple smiling.

“I guess it does,” Rumple returned the smile. “But Belle, I have to warn you. This won't be easy. Your dad hates me, and I don't think I need to say anything about my parents.”

“I don't care,” Belle told him. “When my mum died, I was devastated. I blamed myself. I told myself that if I had been a better daughter, if I had done things differently, she would still be alive. I hated it when I moved to America, but then I met you. When I'm around you, I forget about her, you make me feel complete. Alive again.” She told him.

“As you do with me,” He smiled.

“We may not be perfect, but then who is?” Belle said, taking his hand and beginning to walk on with him. Neither of them could hold back the smiles growing on their faces.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“I hope you're not still talking to that boy, Rumpelstiltskin?” Belle's dad said to her while they ate dinner.

“Rumple's my...” Belle broke off. She knew her dad would probably go completely mental if he found out that they were dating. “Friend.” She finished.

“He's dangerous,” Her father told her. “Surely you know who he is, who his family is.”

“Yes,” Belle replied. “But he doesn't want that life. He's forced into it.”

“He could choose not to do all those horrific things,” Her dad replied. “He's a beast.”

“No he's not,” Belle told him. “Thing's are complicated for him.”

“Is that what he told you?” Her dad asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you were smart Belle, he's just using you.” He paused before speaking again. “Your mother would be having a fit if she saw you with him.” His words were like a knife twisting in Belle's guts.

“No she wouldn't,” Belle argued. “She always told me to do what was right, to follow my heart and ignore what the world tells me.”

“She'd want you to be safe,”

“No, she'd want me to be happy,” Belle replied, standing up and pushing her plate away. “And Rumple makes me happy.”

_**The next day** _

“My dad really doesn't want us together,” Belle told Rumple as they sat eating their lunch together.

“I don't imagine many parents would want me dating their daughter,” Rumple shrugged. “I'm used to people hating me.” Belle smiled sadly at him, taking his hand and squeezing it slightly.

“I don't hate you,” She told him. “You make me feel whole.” The sound of someone pretending to vomit made them turn. Belle sighed when she saw Killian standing behind them.

“Don't mind me,” He laughed. Rumple stood up angrily.

“Do you want something?” He asked.

“I was coming to rescue the damsel in distress,” He smirked at Rumple walking over to Belle.

“Well you're wasting your time,” Belle told him, standing up and walking over to Rumple. “Because I was only distressed because you came over.” Rumple smirked slightly at this, but it only angered Killian further.

“You don't have to say that just because he's here,” He told her.

“I'm not,” Belle told him. “I'm saying it because it's true.”

“Really?” Killian asked. “He's a monster.” Anger flowed through Belle.

“He is not,” She told him, taking a step closer to him, glaring at him. He just laughed though and stepped past her to Rumple.

“You haven't seen who he really is,” Killian told her, clenching his fist and punching Rumple's face. Rumple hardly flinched at the punch. Instead he clutched Killian's collar and began to lift him off the ground.

“Stop Rumple,” Belle rushed over to Rumple. “This is what he wants. Show him you're not like his parents.” She begged. Rumple hesitated a moment. He was used to doing what he liked as far as dealing with people who were aggressive towards him.

He didn't want to let Belle down though. She clearly didn't want him to do this and he didn't want to let her down. He finally let Killian go and he slumped to the floor.

“Let's go,” Belle whispered, taking Rumple's hand and leading him away from Killian who was left glaring at them.

“I'm sorry,” Rumple told her.

“It's okay,” Belle replied, smiling at him. “You've never really had anyone to help you to distinguish between right and wrong. Just promise me something.”

“Anything,” Rumple told her.

“Don't give into your hate,” Belle said. “I know that it can be difficult, but it never gets anyone anywhere.”

“I'll try,” Rumple replied. “I can't promise I will always succeed but I'll try.”

“That's all I ask,” Belle smiled. “Now let's go sort out your nose.”

“I'm not going to the medical room,” Rumple told her, trying to stem the flow of blood coming from his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. Belle pulled his arm away.

“Okay, but don't use your sleeve. I've got tissues in my bag,” Belle told him, opening her bag. She took a tissue out and held Rumple's chin steady while she staunched the flow of blood. It soon stopped and Belle smiled, taking the tissue away. “There you go, you might just want to nip to the toilet to wash the dry blood away.”

“Thanks,” Rumple told her. “I'll be back in just a sec.”

_**A few days later** _

“Belle, have you considered what I said the other day, about that boy?” Belle's dad asked her and she sighed.

“Dad, I'm not going to change my mind about him,” Belle told him. “And don't try to try and make me feel guilty by mentioning mum.” Belle's dad opened his mouth slightly and then closed it again.

“I'm not going to persuade you to stay away from him, am I?” He asked her and she shook her head.

“He makes me happy,” She told him and he sighed. “All I'm asking is for you to give him a chance.” He sighed before speaking again.

“I'll try,” He said eventually. “Maybe if he comes round for dinner at some point.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“This is impossible,” Ruby sighed, chucking her pen onto their desk. They were sitting through a an English Literature lesson together and they were supposed to be memorising quotes for an essay they were doing next week.

“It's not that bad,” Belle told her.

“Speak for yourself,” Ruby huffed. “I'm dreadful at memorising.”

“You should come round mine after school,” Belle offered. “I can help you then.”

“I'd love to but I've got to help Granny pack,” Ruby sighed. “We're moving out in a couple of weeks.”

“That soon?” Belle asked and Ruby nodded sadly. “On the bright side memorising quotes is a bit pointless seeing as the teacher won't ever mark the essay.” Belle joked, trying to cheer Ruby up a bit.

“I suppose,” Ruby agreed, but she only smiled half-heartedly. “We were given two weeks to pay up or clear out.”

_**A couple of hours later** _

“Why do you look so down?” Rumple asked Belle. “I thought you'd be happy that your dad wants to meet me.”

“It's not about him,” Belle explained. “Ruby's gonna have to move.”

“How come?” Rumple asked her, knowing how close the two of them had become even in the short time that they had known each other.

“Increased rent,” Belle sighed. “They can't afford to live here anymore.”

“I'm sorry,” Rumple replied, taking Belle's hand and squeezing it slightly. “I know you two are close.”

“I just wish there was something I could do to help,” Belle sighed. “But there's nothing.” Rumple paused.

“The diner's on Main Street right?” Rumple asked and Belle nodded.

“Yeah, why?” Belle asked him, confused at why he wanted to know.

“No reason,” Rumple said, a plan already forming in his head.

_**The next day** _

“Hey, Rubes!” Belle and Ruby turned in the corridor at the voice of Killian. Ruby groaned slightly, but they carried on walking. “Is it true you're leaving?” He asked. “It's just cos today'll be one of your last chances for us too...” He raised his eyebrows.

“Ew,” Ruby and Belle began to march off.

“You okay?” Belle asked Ruby when they were out of earshot of Killian.

“No,” Ruby whispered, and Belle quickly directed her outside to a quiet bench behind a copse of trees round the back of the school so they could have some privacy. She ignored the fact that they weren't supposed to be out of school during lunch.

“Maybe I can come and visit you,” Belle suggested as they sat down. “When you've settled down a bit.” A tear ran down Ruby's face.

“I don't want to go,” She whispered, and Belle hugged her tightly, whilst pulling a pack of tissues out of her bag.

“I know,” Belle said, wiping the tears away.

“You're the only real friend I've ever had,” Ruby told Belle. “I was always kinda a loner before you joined this dump.”

“We can still be friends,” Belle said, but she knew that it'd be difficult with Ruby moving 5 hours away. “We can call every day, and maybe in the school holidays you could come and stay with me.”

“I'd like that,” Ruby gave Belle a watery smile. “The stupid thing is I wouldn't have even been that upset if all this had happened before you came here. There was no one that I would've missed that much.”

“Sorry?” Belle laughed slightly, glad that Ruby was beginning to cheer up slightly. “Things will work out Ruby.”

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed, pulling out of Belle's arms. “You're probably right. Anyway, that's not important now. What is important is that you keep me posted on you and Rumple.”

“We've only just started dating,” Belle reminded her. “It's not serious.”

“Yet,” Ruby smiled at her friend, knowing that she would be happy with Rumple. “But if he ever breaks your heart, one phone call to me and I will come back and rip him apart, limb by limb.”

“Got it,” Belle laughed.

_**A few days later** _

“I'll get that,” Belle told her dad, leaping up from the sofa at the tentative knock on the front door. She knew that it would be Rumple standing there. They never got any visitors and she had asked him round for dinner. She opened the door to find him standing in a suit.

She smiled as she took him in. He had clearly tried his best to look presentable for her father. He had put on a suit that looked slightly too big for him. His tie was wonky and done up so tight almost looked like he was strangling himself. His shirt was untucked and his hair was being blown in his eyes by the wind. He smiled back at her though and brought a single rose out from behind his back.

“Hello Belle,” He smiled, offering the rose to her.

“Why thank you,” She smiled, though Rumple, taking it from him, though he could tell her heart wasn't quite in the smile. She noticed his other hand still behind his back, holding something. “What's that?” She asked.

“Something for your dad,” He told her as she led him into the living room. Belle's dad nodded slightly at him as he brought a bottle of wine out from behind his back. “I got this for you.” Belle's dad narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Either you have fake ID or this is stolen,” He said, not taking it.

“I got an older friend to get it for me,” Rumple explained. “I just wanted to say thank you, for giving me a chance.” Belle's dad accepted the peace offering.

“I'm afraid my cooking skills are rather abysmal so we just have burgers and fries to eat,” Belle's dad told him.

“I love burgers,” He replied, glad that Belle's father finally seemed to be accepting him. Although Belle's dad was clearly trying to give Rumple a chance for Belle, the atmosphere around the dinner table was tense. Belle tried her best at conversation, but it didn't stop the awkwardness.

“How was your day then dad?” She asked, before spearing a few fries on her fork. Her dad nodded.

“So so,” He shrugged. “The same old. How about for you two?” Rumple shrugged.

“School's always boring,” He replied and earned a glare from Belle's dad and Belle kicked him lightly under the table, giving him a look. Rumple realised that he hadn't said the right thing that would please Belle's dad. “But of course it's important. Education sets you up for life.” Belle sighed with relief as her dad glared at Rumple for only a moment longer before turning back to his meal.

“Pleased to hear it,” He told him, as if Rumple would have said anything else with the look that Belle's dad had been giving him. “I just wish I could still pay for Belle to have the best possible education.”

“It's fine dad,” Belle told him, squeezing his arm slightly, knowing how upset he was that he could no longer afford for Belle to go to a private school. “Everyone else survives just fine.”

“Well I don't want you to just survive,” Her dad told her. “I want you to thrive.”

“I guess that's one thing we have in common then,” Rumple said softly, at Belle.

“I guess it is,” Her father said, smiling at Rumple.

“Thank you for having me, and giving me a chance,” Rumple said to Belle's dad a while later as he was about to leave.

“I think I might have been a bit soon to judge,” Belle's dad admitted. “You do seem to care for her, very much.” Rumple nodded as Belle leaned in and hugged him. As they pulled out of the hug, Rumple kissed Belle gently on the lips. Their lips lingered together for a couple of seconds before Belle's dad coughed slightly. “Though I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that in front of me.”

“Sorry dad,” Belle said, though she was smiling. “I'll see you tomorrow then Rumple.”

“Yeah, I'll see you,” He smiled. Maybe things at home would be easier to manage now. Now he had Belle to think of every time his parents began to yell at him. Belle could help him through this.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Belle, guess what,” Ruby beamed, running to her friend as soon as she saw her walking through the school gates.

“What?” Belle asked, surprised at her friend's excitement.

“They've decided to drop the rent again,” Ruby hugged Belle happily. “We don't have to move.”

“That's... amazing,” Belle smiled. “Wow. How come?” Ruby shrugged.

“No idea,” She replied. “They said that they had decided to reconsider. I'm not complaining though.”

“Neither am I,” Belle agreed happily as they walked into the school building together.

“Anyway, enough about me. How did last night go?” Ruby knew that Belle had been nervous about her dad and Rumple sitting down to have dinner together.

“It was actually pretty good,” Belle told her. “It was a bit tense at first, but my dad really gave him a chance.”

“Guess you didn't have chance to get up to anything with your dad around though?” Ruby asked and Belle laughed.

“He practically had to force us apart when Rumple gave me a goodbye kiss,” She told her as the bell went, signalling the start of form time.

“You can tell me all about it later,” Ruby said, before dashing off to her classroom, which was on the other side of the school to Belle's. Belle walked into form, smiling when she saw Rumple already sitting at their table. He quickly stood up and pulled out Belle's chair for her.

“Thanks,” Belle sat down and he took his seat next to her.

“You're in a good mood,” Rumple noted. He had noticed that Belle had been less happy recently, since finding out that Ruby was leaving. Today was different though: she had a happy sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there before, she walked with a spring in her step. It could only mean one thing, his plan had worked.

“Yep,” Belle turned to him happily. “Ruby's not leaving.”

“Really?” Rumple tried his best to sound surprised. “That's amazing.” Belle could tell that something was off though. She had known when he hadn't been telling the whole truth when he was hiding his parents' abuse now, and she could tell something was up now.

“Did you have something to do with it?” She asked suddenly and Rumple squirmed uncomfortably under her look. He pulled his eyes away from her bright blue ones.

“No,” He lied.

_**A few days earlier** _

“Mother, may I tell you something?” Rumple asked his mum anxiously. It was unlikely that anything would come of it. He'd most likely just get a beating for his troubles, but for Belle it was worth it.

“What is it boy?” His mum asked, looking disgusted at her son. “But if you're wasting my time, you'll be going to bed with a sore bed.”

“I've heard that rent's going up, around Main Street,” He began. He knew he'd have to be tactful to get his mum to think that it would benefit her. She already looked annoyed at his interruption. “And a few people are moving out.”

“What's that got to do with me?” Fiona asked, raising her hand to slap him. He ducked.

“Because it includes Roni's,” Rumple told her. “And I know some of your best deals go on there. I thought you might like to know, maybe you could persuade the guy who owns the properties, I think he may be one of your regulars as well, to lower the rent again.”

“Are you sure?” Fiona asked, slightly surprised that her son would tell her this. She had heard rent was going up, but she hadn't heard about Roni's.

“It's just what I've heard,” Rumple shrugged. It was true that Roni's would be subject to higher rent, but he had no idea if it would have to close as a result.

“I'll look into it,” Fiona said, shooing him out of the room. Rumple quickly darted out, glad that he had at least avoided a beating. A small smile appeared on his face as he heard his mum pick up the phone and say. “Hello Max.” Rumple knew that Max was who his parents went to when they needed someone to 'convince' someone to do something. A small knot built in his stomach. He knew what would happen to the people who had raised rent. He couldn't think about it though. This was for Belle. Everything he did was for Belle.

_**Present day** _

“You're lying,” Belle said, narrowing her eyes at him. It was a statement, not a question.

“I-” Rumple tried to begin to explain, but Belle cut him off.

“How?” She asked. “I'm grateful, obviously, but how? Rumple paused, knowing that she wouldn't like the answer.

“I made my mum think that it was in her best interest that the rents went back down again,” Rumple replied simply. He didn't need to add anything else. Belle would know what that meant.

“And I'm guessing she wouldn't have been polite about it?” Belle asked and Rumple nodded.

“I doubt it,” He confirmed. “I only did it for you though.” He added quickly. “You were so upset about Ruby... I wanted to make you happy.” Belle's eyes widened at the sweetness behind his actions.

“You do make me happy,” Belle told him. “I understand that you wanted to help, but it wasn't worth it. No one should've been beaten up about it.”

“I'm sorry,” Rumple apologised and Belle could tell that he was genuine. When she thought about it, he was really sweet. He really would do anything for her. “I was only think about you.” Belle paused, her eyes locking with Rumple's.

“I think I might be in love with you.” She whispered to him, realising what she felt was more than just a crush.

“I think I might be too,” Rumple replied and they kissed gently, knowing that they shared something special. They were just meant to be.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_**5 years later** _

“Am I allowed to look now?” Belle asked, as Rumple led her across the street.

“Nearly,” Rumple said. He had planned this whole trip down to the tiniest detail. He hadn't let her know where they were flying to and had made her wear a blindfold and earplugs at the airport so that she didn't see and signs or hear any announcements that would reveal where they were. He had let her take the earplugs out but he still made her wait to take off the blindfold. He grinned as they reached the beach. “Okay, you can look now.” He said, helping her across the sand to a spot near the sea.

“Are we?” Belle asked, taking the blindfold off. “Are we in Sydney?” She asked, looking around at the moonlit beach in amazement.

“Correct in one,” Rumple smiled. “I thought we could have a little picnic.” He dug a blanket out of his bag and lay it out on the beach for them to sit on and helped her down.

“Rumple,” Belle smiled. “Thank you, I haven't been back here since...” She trailed off, but Rumple knew that she was thinking of her mum.

“I know, but you're always saying you want to come back,” He told her, taking a bottle of champagne out of his bag followed by two teacups. Some people might find drinking champagne out of a teacup weird, but Belle wouldn't. When they had first bought the tea-set from the shop when they moved in together, she had been looking at one of the cups when she dropped it and it chipped. They had been forced to buy it because of the damage, but Belle had forever loved the chipped cup ever since, so he had bought it with them. He poured her some and they lay on the beach, gazing up at the stars above them.

“Rumple, this is perfect,” Belle smiled. Rumple knew it was now or never.

“Belle, I was so lonely and hurt and then you came into my life, bringing happiness and colour. I would be honoured if you would be my wife,” Rumple said, bringing out a ring. Belle bit her lip slightly, her face lit up with happiness.

“Yes,” She smiled. “Yes, of course.” And then she sat up on the beach so that he could slide the ring onto her finger. “You know, I'm so proud of you Rumple. You've finally learnt that life is about finding stars, not counting scars.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Rumbelle big bang, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
